Escape Your Past
by IWEYC
Summary: Jaune Arc lost everything when he unlocked his aura at age seven. The grimm took everyone he cared about most, he just wanted to give up. But when a mysterious lady saves him, he takes up the role as her son and begins training with her. But what if this lady was a certain cat faunus's mother? Knightshade (kinda)
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day.

It was finally time to unlock his aura. 7-year old Jaune was ecstastic, taking little jumps up and down in his seat, waiting for his mom and dad to wake up. He woke up far earlier than anyone else, which, in itself, was a big surprise. Jaune was the kind of kid who always needed one of his family to wake him up, alarm clocks never seemed to work...odd.

"Ugh...humnah." A tired voice murmured. Jaune's father, John, was currently rubbing his eyes, groggily walking down the stairs. "Oh hi son, you already ready?" John queried, even though he aleready knew the answer. Jaune nodded,"Well better just get it over with." Both male Arcs walked down into their basement, well, Jaune was skipping down to the basement, humming something that sounded similar to "Shine"

They both kneeled in front of eachother, closing their eyes in focus. John held up an aura filled out and chanted," For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." John took a deep breath out as he slumped in exhaustion, the white light dimming around him as Jaune was encased in white light similar to his own.

"Wow...I feel so...energized." That made John chuckle. "I feel like I could run around the whole town!" He exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "Ok how about this, your first challenge wih your new aura, I will time you and see how long it takes you to run around the length of the town, if you do well, we'll go get ice cream, sound good?" Jaune was beaming, he nodded energetically and practically sprinted towards the stairs and out the door. John chuckled yet again, he was so childish.

Jaune was sprinting around the town borders, waving at some of the people he knew here and there. He was determined to to get himself some delicous ice cream. A large screech echoed through the town, stopping Jaune dead in his tracks. A nevermore...no... a bunch of nevermores, more than a dozen to be excact.

Jaune ran as hard as he could to the nearest place that could be a shelter as feathers wreaked havoc among the small village. Jaune wanted to close his eyes, his friends in this village, all dying right before his eyes. He wanted to vomit. "JAUNE MY BOY!" He turned to see a more familiar face, Michael the town's blacksmith," Michael, do you know where my parents are?!" Jaune shouted back at him. Micheal caught up to him," They're probably defending the town from the nevermores and other grimm." He said solemnly, Jaune's heart dropped at this.

They skidded to a stop as they saw the blacksmith's forge, "Michael, can I please have a weapon." He stared incredulously at the 7 year old before him," Jaune your 7 how can-" He was cut off," I don't care, just give me a sword NOW!." He growled. Michael wanted to argue, but he obliged, going to the back and picking out a copper short sword. Jaune nodded a 'thanks' and started sprinting off to where he saw some explosions.

He was almost there, until a beowolf spotted him. Jaune had almost no fighting experience whatsoever, he was a bit shaken up, but his determination didnt't hinder. He took a stance he'd seen his father use multiple times in demonstrations. The beowolf charged, Jaune clumsily side-stepped and brought his sword down, his measly strength didn't even faze the creature, seeing as it hit one of the claws on its back. The beowolf growled and charged again, his claw stuck out, Jaune tried to deflect by thrusting the sword forward and spinning in a circle, using this time to hook on to the claw and send it backwards.

The beowolf just didn't want to give up, except this time, it was Jaune who charged, a defiant, loud, battle cry as hr slashed down, chopping off its head. Jaune panted heavily, but nevertheless started running off to where he thought his parents would be.

He was glad to see his dad fighting off hordes of grimm with his mom and sisters by his side, they skillfully cut down and grimm that got too close. They may be hunters/huntresses/huntresses-in-training, but you could tell they were getting tired and impatient. There were little beads of swear as they panted heavily, getting worse every time they killed another grimm.

A thundering crash echoed throughout, he didn't know what made it, but he was sure it was worse than what they had seen. He saw white aura encase itself around Jaune as his eyes widened, he banged on it trying to get free but to no avail. Hr stopped once he saw what they were dealing with, a goliath, his dad said this was one of the strongest grimm ever known to man-kind.

Jaune trembled in fear, not only because of goliath intimidating him, but also fear that his parents might not survive. He fell to his knees, helplessly banging on the ground, looking down with tears streaming down his face. He felt his heart stop when he heard a scream, he looked up to see a huge beam of light come out of the goliath's mouth and envelop his opposers. The white light subsided and only 2 people stood, his mom and dad. His sisters...were gone.

He felt a rage coming up from within him, refusing to subside. His eyes burned with pure white aura as wisps of it started coming off his shoulders. He was stopped to see his mom and dad stabbed through the chest, and his whole world tore over. Blood, it was everywhere, it stained every last part of the village.

The aura ball encasing him was beggining to dissapear, why was he the only one that got to live? He didn't deserve to live...he was a failure, his family didn't deserve this. He did. They were dead, and it was all his fault.

White light surrounded everything as he let out a scream of pure and utter rage, his aura losing control as it enveloped everything around him. The white light subsided and he saw the goliath standing very still, he almost collapsed on the ground, using his sword to help him stand up on wobbly legs. The goliath seemed dead, but in a last ditch effort, it shot its hand forward at Jaune and impaled him through the arm, Jaune screamed in pain.

The claw retracted itself and prepared for another strike. Jaune kneeled down, blurry eyes and heavy breathing as he felt his aura levels go down to practically zero. So this is how it ends huh? I don't get to live to become the hero I always wanted to be. People will always look at me as the failure who couldn't save his village. He started to cry, he was defeated, nothing could stop him from his untimely demise.

He waited for the claw to pierce him through the chest, closing his eyes as tightly as he could, but, it never came. He looked back and saw the dissolving from of the monster and his eyes widened. A black figure with dual katanas stood next to it, sheathing her swords. and walked up to Jaune. Jaune was scared, was she gonna kill him too? He'd probably be better off dead anyways, he thought of himself as dead weight.

"You...what is your name?" She asked in a hushed tone, Jaune stiffened, before relaxing slightly. "Jaune..." he murmered, not wanting to remember what happened to his parents at the word 'Arc' "What is your one dream, Jaune?" she asked somewhat mysteriously. Jaune's eyes instantly had a new glint in their eyes," I want to become strong to protect the weak, I want to become a hero. I don't want to fight other people, participate in petty wars that only get in the ways of my real objectives, I want to protect." He stated this with such certainty it even took the woman back slightly, before smiling fondly.

"Well I think it's time to start training then, don't you think...Son?" It was Jaune's turn to be taken aback by this...she called him son... He jumped into her arms and started to cry, she comforted him running a hand through his hair and patting his back. He stopped, the occasional sniffle here and there, and turned to his 'mom'

"Thank you...mom."

-Page Break-

He jolted awake with a start, breathing hevily with a few tears trailing down his face. He looked up to see amber irises staring into his own blue ones," Jaune, are you ok?" the girl asked in a worried voice. He gave her a reassuring grin," Yea, just a bad dream, don't worry about me sis." She smiled slightly and went back to reading her book, unconsciously stroking his hair as she did so.

They looked like a couple, Jaune sitting on her lap. But they honestly didn't care, this was normal for both of them. He stared to the other side, out the window watching the clouds fly by. They were currently on a bullhead, headed towards Beacon academy, a school that trains hunters/huntresses.

My name is Jaune Belladonna...and I WILL become a hunter, for my long lost family, for my kind adoptive mother, and for my sister...Blake...I won't let any of you guys down!

-Page Break-

AN: Hello, I am IWEYC! For anyone who doesn't know I am currently writing one other fic besides this that gets updated every other day. If you enjoy this, do make sure to check it out. welcome to this new story! I hope you enjoyed the firsy chapter! I really liked this idea in my head so I decided, might as well write it. The update schedule for this will be different to The hero:Jaune Arc. This will update every week, just because I need to think of ideas. Please do enjoy reading any future chapters of Escape your past! This chapter wasn't as good as I wanted it to be but I guess I can't really complain right now, heh.

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!

Cya!


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune Arc never expected a battle as intense as this to happen on the day he was starting Beacon. What was this battle you ask? Well it was a battle between Jaune...and this blasted, dust powered, monstrous piece of machinery threatening to make him unload the contents of his Breakfast onto the tiled floor. Like an idiot, he had forgotten to buy more motion sickness pills, much to his own chagrin,as he was forced to endure this slow, pain-inducing torture.

Blake rubbed her hand in circles around his back in pity, but halfheartedly, this was his own fault after all. She had told him constantly to not forget his motion sickness pills, but of course-being the blonde idiot he was-he forgot it. Jaune managed to groan, both in embarresment and in a bit of pain as he held his head in his two siblings didn't notice a short girl with black hair and a red, frilly combat skirt and a busty blonde with braclets on her arms looking at him with concern.

Jaune breathed out a sigh of relief as the speaker announced," We have now landed at Beacon Academy, please take your items and exit please." The door opened and they were greeted with the amazing sight of Beacon academy. "Jaune can I go ahead while you...compose yourself?" Blake asked. Jaune nodded meekly before rushing off to the nearest trashcan, which was, thankfully, a mere few feet away. He could literally FEEL the disgusted stares he got as he unloaded his breakfast into the trash can. Hearing the snide remarks here and the occasional 'poor boy' there, but he tried to pay it no heed, as he shook his head to compose himself and started walking to the massive building in front of him.

He walked just in time to hear a loud explosion, his eyes widened as he saw a petite little girl apologizing profusely to a girl in all white, Weiss Schnee, as he remembered what his mom had said about the SDC and their cruelty towards faunus. That didn't exactly make him hate her per se, it just made him want to keep his distance, if he could at least. "Welcome to Beacon." the little girl mumbled sadly as she laid down on the hard ground of the courtyard. 'Well can't exactly leave her there can I?'

"Hey, you need any help?" Jaune asked, a friendly smile on his face. The girl returned his smile as she used his hand to stand back up, she took a good look at him and stifled a snicker," Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Jaune visibly deflated at this groaning slightly,"First of all I didn't throw up ON the ship, I threw up in the trashcan. Second of all can you please refrain from giving me and crude nicknames? Anyways I'm Jaune." He added that last part while he extended his hand yet again, this time for a hand shake," Sorry. Ruby. Ruby Rose!"

They started talking about things as they walked the way opposite of where they were supposed to go, which onlookers just chuckled slightly at, pegging them off as a couple going that way to do...stuff. Ruby and Jaune got onto the topic of weapons, which Ruby inwardly squealed at, finally getting to show someone other than Yang her precious darling. She unhooked her sycthe and let it dramatically hit the ground with a loud thud," This is Crescent Rose, a sycthe and a high-impact sniper rifle." She explained with newborn enthusiasum. Jaune whistled approvingly at the expertly hand-crafted sycthe before him."That's awesome! Wouldn't the recoil be a bit much though?" He asked this because she was about half the size of the sycthe, he wondered if she was the one dragging the sycthe, or if the sycthe dragged her and she somehow made those movments into attacks.

"Na. I've gotten used to it by now. Can you show me yours now? Please! Please~!" Ruby asked enthusiastically, really hoping to see a new weapon up close for a change. Jaune chuckled at how excited she could be about weapons, he was actually a bit of a weapons dork himself, of course he never admitted it, he loved seeing new weapons every now and then. He unsheathrd the katana that came out from his sheath at his hip," This is Tempest. In itself it has water dust infused into the metal allowing it shoot forward slashes of water energy. It has a trigger next to the hilt, and theres a barrel embedded into the circular part here." He gestured to the barrel sticking out of circular part that attached the blade to the hilt and continued.

"I can load bullets into the bottom of the hilt if I open it up, the clips consist of 12 rounds before I reload." Ruby was staring in awe as he explained all the cool features," C-can I hold it?" she asked uncertaintly, instinctively putting on puppy dog eyes. Now, Jaune would've let her hold it anyways, but seeing those eyes made him want to just shove it into her hands and let her use it for a long time, but he resisted his inward squeeing and handed Ruby Tempest.

Ruby examined it with such perception, he wondered if she was secretly some sort of master forger, but he soon set that ridiculous idea aside when he heard her start to fan-girl on how awesome it was. She handed him his sword back and they continued walking in peaceful silence. Jaune was musing internally, he felt like he was forgetting something, it was right on the tip of his head it was-it.

"Hey Ruby do you know where we're going." he asked, finally realizing what was wrong. She didn't realize though and started in her normal, cheery tone,"No I was...following...you..." she trailed off, finally finding out their current situation. They both started sprinting off in the right direction, screaming in unsion.

"Oh come on!"

-Page Break-

After a long sprint they finally made their way to the auditorium, sighing in relief as they found out they hadn't missed the speech some students had said would be given. They heard a loud, obnoxious voice through the crowd call out," Hey Ruby! I save you a spot!" Ruby noticed this a blushed slightly in embarrassment at the attention she was getting," Uh...Sorry I have to go to my sister, I'll see you later?" The statement turning into more of a question towards the end in uncertainty. Jaune nodded and held out his fist," Yup see you during dinner." She bumped fists with him as she ran off to where her sister called her to.

Jaune walked aimlessly around for a few moments before spotting Blake within the crowd, he slowly moved up to her, attempting to scare her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "That won't work on me and you know it." she deadpanned. Jaune chuckled as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, of course it wouldn't work. They were interuppted by the sound of tapping on a microphone and a semmingly old voice," Ahem."

[Insert speech that injures your dignity but is still inspirational for reasons we can't understand...done.]

A blonde lady appeared as the headmaster finished," You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tommorow, initiation will begin, make sure to get plenty of rest." She walked off the stage, her heels clacking with every step as the chatting resumed between the Beacon hopefuls.

Jaune was able to make out someone calling him 'Tall, Blonde, and Scraggly'and he looked to see Weiss with a thumb jabbed in his direction, and an oddly...hopeful? Ruby. He grinned, taking out a wind dust crystal, he placed it into the palm of his hand and flicked his wrist in their direction, blowing wind out as it did. The wind made her skirt flutter, and she held it down with a blush as red as a tomato, sputtering incoherently. Jaune winked towards Ruby and her sister as he turned to the other side, looking as innocent as possible. "Idiot." Blake mumbled while rolling her eyes and giving his shoulder a playful punch. All the while a small smile gracing her lips as she did so. As they walked off to the cafeteria for dinner they heard the laughter of a girl and the slightly quieter laughter of another.

They grabbed their food and sat down at an empty table. "Hey Jaune, mind if we sit here?" Ruby asked as she walked up to Blake and I with her sister by her side. I looked at Blake questioningly, silently asking her for permission. She merely glanced up from her book and nodded in response before going back to reading. "Sure." he said as he moved to create some more space. They got to talking and her sister introduced herself as Yang, they both had different last names, but he decided he didn't really want to pry.

Ruby glanced over at Blake, still reading her book as if they weren't there. She hadn't said anything in their conversation, she wanted to try and make more friends, so she asked," Is that book good?" Blake just nodded absentmindedly, not even bothering to look up from her book. Ruby shrank down in her seat at that. Jaune, however, was watching this scene with held back mirth. It was horribly funny how people reacted to his sister not even acknowledging them, they seemed offended. This, was just Blake's personality in general, and she never really has opened up to anyone besides himself, and he felt he should change that.

"Now Blake, be nice." he chided in a mock motherly tone. She decided to play along and rolled her eyes," Yes mother." Jaune chuckled and Blake couldn't help but smile a little, Jaune just had his ways of, in a way, cheering her up, or at least stopping her from being moody. "Get a room." Yang teased. "Ewwww! That's incest...I think. Wait, no nevermind, we used to have one in that one apartment when we were, what 13?" Jaune asked this so nonchalantly that the sisters wondered if he was even more innocent than Ruby, Blake however, nodded in affirmation,"Wait...you guys are siblings?" Ruby asked slowly, as if they were joking, they practically had nothing in common. While yes they got along, they looked completely different and their personalities were almost exactly the opposite of eachother.

"Uhm, yea. We're adoptive sibling." Jaune explained, Blake nodded, yet again, confirming the explanation. Yang and Ruby became less confused, at least shows why they look different and act different. They were curious, however, to why one of them got adopted, not knowing the tragedy that happened that led to them being siblings. "So...it might be rude to ask but why were one of you guys adopted to the other?" Ruby asked innocently. While Jaune knew that Ruby had no idea, his mood grew solemn as his blonde hair shadowed his eyes from everyone. Blake noticed this and practically spat," Nothing we want to share."

Ruby nodded meekly, surprised by her sudden outburst, not noticing Jaune's mood swing. The same couldn't be said for Yang, however, she took heed of this and immediately felt sorry for bringing up a sore subject for him. She was about to apologize when she saw Blake put a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it gently. Jaune looked up with a sad, lopsided grin, unshed tears forming up in his eyes as he got back to eating his dinner. The rest of dinner Jaune and Blake didn't say anything, Yang and Ruby talking to eachother about little things, but it was clear they were worried about hurting their friendship with Jaune already.

"Hey Jaune We-" Yang was cut off by said blonde rasing his hand," No it's not your fault. You couldn't have known, I just can't really control my emotions when this topic gets brought up." he smiled at the two, and his mood switched, yet again. He stated adding parts into the conversation and soon began talking to them again, unbeknownst to him, Blake was ecstatic behind her book. Jaune was able to get over his emotions about his family in a quick amount of time, he finally he finally had friends he could find comfort in, besides her.

She didn't understand why she felt a knot tighten in her chest as she thought that.

-Page Break-

As dinner ended they all headed into the auditorium, which was packed with students and their sleeping bags, some were asleep while others were quietly whispering to eachother. The three girls went to the changing rooms as Jaune decided he needed a shower because, well why not?

He switched off his combat gear to some sporty dust ball shorts, a shirt that had a 'KD' printed clearly on the front of the shirt. He slipped on a pair of those dust ball socks that went up longer than normal socks, again'KD' printed on the side, the other with a lightning bolt, he HATED going barefoot. He didn't know why to be completely honest, he just did. As for the basket ball attire, he liked to wear these when he slept. First off because pajamas tended to refrain him from sleeping, he literally stayed awake the time he tried to wear pajamas, he was very, VERY irritable the next morning.

Second, he actually used to play dust ball, as a hobby at least, explaining how he got so tall. He had a bunch of sets like these and couldn't exactly put them to good use, so he wore them as Pajamas, cuz why not.

He stalked off towards where Blake was and propped his back up against the wall, a few feet away from her. Said girl was currently reading a book with a serene look, eyes moving bsck and forth scanning the pages of the book. "The man with two souls?" he asked, she had brought a few new books coming here and she was particularly enthralled by that one. She nodded with a small smile on her face, her brother always seemed to know what book she was reading, it was...nice...in a way.

"Hey Jaune,Blake." Ruby greeted while walking up to them in her pyjamas, sleeping bag tucked under her arms, Yang close in tow. He gave a two finger mock salute, a goofy grin on his face while Blake nodded curtly, acknowledging their presence. The sisters set their sleeping bags near where the other two siblings were sitting. "You guys ready for initiation tomorrow?" Jaune whispered to them, breaking the silence. "They both nodded, a little too tired to formulate an actual response. "Well goodnight guys." Jaune yawned out. "yea goodnight Jaune." Ruby replied while slipping into her sleeping bag, a content sigh as she snuggled closer into her bed, flipping on her beowolf face mask. Yang, however, was already snoring, quite loudly actually.

"Blake, blow out the candles, it's time to sleep." Jaune whispered to her. She sighed, a bit irritated her reading session was over, but complied as she let out a breath, darkness now engulfed the entire auditorium. Blake was rather uncomfortable sleeping with her back on the hard, cold wall, so she found her own pillow, Jaune's shoulder. As she settled her head on her brother's shoulder she could feel his shoulders rumbling with silent mirth, it was catching onto her too as she felt herself holding back a smirk.

Jaune closed his eyes, entering dreamland.

-Page Break-

 _W-where am I? That was the one question Jaune was asking him self as he jumped off a...tree? When did he climb into a tree? He landed with a grimace as he clutched his right side in pain, wait pain? He looked down and what he saw horrified him. His hand was now completely soaked with blood, a large gash forming throung the side of his stomach._

 _He heard a scream, and his eyes widened. He rushed to where the sound was, fully ignoring the agonizing pain as he ran, step by step. He readied Tempest, expecting some kind of resistance when he got there, the scream, however, was somehow oddly familiar, he couldn't place why zthough. He burst through a clearing as he readied his katana, panting in fatigue. He blocked the slash of a beowolf with the side of the blade, as he took a step back. He twirled his sword, his katana now taking an angle pointing downward, before slashing up, slicing through, fully in half._

 _He desperately looked left and right, searching for the person who screamed out, but he almost screamed himself. There, on the left, was a corpse. He saw the same, bright yellow hair, the leather vest, but something made his rage go beyond breaking 's arm was cut clean off, and he knew enough to conclude that a grimm definitely didn't do this. He desperately checked for a pulse, putting to fingers to the side of her neck, he slumped in relief as he felt one. Yang's eyes shot straight open, only it wasn't the cheery lilac she usually had, they were both null gray voids. "You have failed us, even with training you're weak. Pathetic, you brought this upon us, you will die a slow, painful death for what you brought upon us, Arc. " Her voice was an eerie monotone and Jaune felt a spear of guilt pierce him straight through the heart as she doubled backwards and let death consume her._

 _He brought this upon them? He was destined to make his friends fail? Was he still the weak- he shook his head, if this had happened to Yang he needed to find Ruby and Blake before they suffered the same fate. "I-I'm...sorry." He heard the sound of metal piercing flesh, hopefully grimm flesh, as he sprinted with speed no one even knew was possible. He wouldn't-no-couldn't let his first friend in Beacon and his own sister suffer this same fate. He could feel the fury burning through and shred of reasonableness inside of him._

 _He came out to see Beacon Academy...only it was burning to bits and pieces. Jaune started to shudder, who could have such power to do this? But there, in front of all the chaos, stood a woman, with long raven black hair, a red dress, and high heels. The clicked as she walked forwards towards him, fire encasing her palm as she did so. "How does it feel?" she asked cryptically, Jaune didn't bother responding, as he saw the blade she was holding in her other hand, it was covered in blood. Jaune slashed forward with Tempest, only to find out he was holding nothing. Jaune took a shaky step backwards, what was he going to do? "Your friends were right, you are week." The ominous woman let out a sadistic laugh._

 _His...friends? He turned to his right to see Ruby, in a heap of blood, coughing and sputtering. Jaune dashed to her side...only to be slammed to the ground by an invisible force. "Why...Jaune? I thought you could protect us...Ozpin said you would...we trusted you." Jaune froze, they trusted him to protect them, yet here they were, the whole of Beacon coming down before them, and it was all his fault. "I thought my brother could do this." Jaune's eyes widened as tears started to form around his eyes. "Apparently my mother trained a failure." Blake spat, before collapsing her head to the ground after her final words._

 _Jaune's fists were clenched so tight that his nails dug through the palms of his skin, it was his fault, all his fault. His two first friends, even his own sister who he loved to the bottom of his heart, saw him as a failure. He had betrayed their trust. But he could at least make the one who did do it suffer a slow, horribly painful death. He turned back to where the woman was standing, only to see nothing except the fiery shambles of Beacon._

 _That's when his world turned upside down, darkness consumed him as he let out a scream of pain. Everything was black, there was no one, there was nothing at all to be seen. Had he...died? He started to tear up more furiously, he died a failure to his friends...HE was the cause of their deaths. Jaune was trembling with every thought, he would be a man living, or dead-living, in regret, every day, every hour, every minute, and every second._

 _"Please...go back and save them." A tiny voicewhispered out. Who was that? Jaune's vision was growing hazy," Please...I need them to stay alive, for me...for everyone." Jaune was breathing erratically now, his vision going from black to blurry. "You're going to need this...you'll know what to do when the time is right. Please...you don't know how much these girls mean to me."_ And thats when he instantly shot back to reality. His eyes opening quickly as he felt himself sweat.

It was just a dream...just a dream. He kept repeating this over and over again in his head, he needed to assure himself it was all a dream. He could feel Blake's amber irises slowly looking at him with concern," Don't worry, just a nightmare. I just need to get something to drink, help me clear my thoughts." He whispered reassuringly to her. Blake hesitated for a second, before scooting over to the side to allow him to stand, he made his way over to his locker and grabbed out a bottle of water he packed earlier. He was calming down a bit, but a question was dangling at the back of his mind.

Why did it seem so real?

-Page Break-

He walked out into the courtyard of Beacon and into one of the gardens that he overheard people mentioning. There was a bench surrounded by greenery, attached to some metal chains linked to a large post, allowing it to swing back and forth. He sighed as he trudged over to the bench, plopping down in fatigue as he fought to stay awake. His eyelids were drooped, but he wanted to just enjoy the nice, calm nature around him for awhile.

He let his head dangle off the back of the bench as he looked up to see the tree, full of apples. He smiled, remembering that he and Blake had an apple tree in their backyard. They would always tend to it together, and they would always eat the apples that came off together. Thinking about Blake, though, made him remember the dream he had, and his expression immediately grew solemn. He constantly had nightmares, one would think he would be used to it.

Let it be known that NO ONE could be used to having nightmares. But this particular one made him feel even worse, even more guilty, like these things actually happened. He had never really felt these when he woke up from a nightmare, he had only felt fear and sadness, so he knew that this was a different case. The words echoing back in his head.

Please...you don't know how much these girls mean to me.

Jaune has been crushed when he heard the voice's tone, he had failed the people that voice cared about most...but she still said he could change this.

You're going to need this...you'll know what to do when the time is right.

When he heard those words play back in his head, he inky then noticed some extra weight in his pocket. Cautiously, he reached down into his pocket pants and felt a piece of paper, with something hard inside. His eyes widened in fear as he felt these, he never remembered bringing these. He took them out and read what the paper had to say.

Please...you're our last hope...

Jaune shuddered, was that dream not a dream? He could feel his breathing get shakier after every breath. What made him freeze, though, was what he found on the back if the paper. A cleanly cut black dust crystal. He trembled as his fingers ran through the edges around it, he could feel the power emanating through. Was that dream really real? This has gotta be a dream as well. He slapped himself a few times as it finally sunk in.

It wasnt a dream at all.

These things were very much real, and that somehow, someday, he would be chosen to protect all of Beacon, and he would fail. He shook his head, no...he wouldn't fail. He woukd train harder and harder, he would get stronger, he would make more friends, he would fight by their sides, all to make sure that only HE had the chance to suffer agonizing pain, or even death. He looked up to the stars with determination glinting in his eyes. He didn't know if these were actually true or not. But he would train, he wouldn't ever let his friends down.

He didn't notice, however, a figure smiling down at him from the treetops. "I have no doubt you will not fail you friends. Thank you..." She dissapeared into the shadows of he night, as if she weren't there.

-Page Break-

AN:So thats it! Anyways, this took a good amount of time to write, and it was considerably longer than anything else I've ever written. Anyways chapters are probably gonna be this long anyways, considering how much time I get to write them.

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!

Cya!


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the night was spent with relative ease, gazing up at the flashing stars that formed constellations in the night sky. A small smile dawning on his face as he could feel all the tension gradually fading away throughout his body. Casually bringing one knee up and letting his left arm and chin to rest on it like he had done many times before. The moonlight shone over him in an amazing shade of yellow and white, like an actor in the spotlight, his blonde locks occasionally whipping back from the cool breeze. All the while seemingly dead to all of his surroundings, not a care in the world, in a way it could be called 'true' peace.

Footsteps slowly grazed the small blades of grass as a figure walked on towards the tree. Within a , she spotted a boy with blonde hair staring up towards the stars, and she couldn't help but feel a tinge of pink creep up towards her cheeks before she started of towards a different direction, only ro be stopped by the boy's voice," I know you're there by the way." She froze in her tracks, an embarrassed flush making itself visible, perfectly imitating a tomato. She turned around slowly and saw the blonde boy sending a friendly gaze at her, gesturing with his hand to the seat next to him as he stood up.

Slowly making her way over, she couldn't help but notice he was still in...sleeping attire...if you could even call it that, and it clung to his figure rather- No! Bad thoughts! Mentally berating herself for even thinking about something like that at such an hour. Slowly setting herself down on the bench, she looked up and raised an eyebrow at the boy, a silent question asking why he didn't sit next to her. He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head sheepishly," Well I guess I thought you wouldn't want me to sit next to you. I don't know, just...instinct...?" slowly explaining himself as he began to question why the heck he actually did that in the first place.

"Well, I won't ruin your time alone, just need to sit down gather my thoughts." Jaune said aloud, picking off a ripe apple that has been dangling on the tree. Taking a bite, his eyes widened in surprise at the amazing taste that this one apple held. He sat himself back down, chewing the apple bite after bite, trying hard to stifle the chewing noises that followed, the girl didn't seem to annoyed, though she did look...hungry? "Uh...you want one?" he asked, a bit unsure of his ability to read what people were thinking.

"Oh, yes please actually, I'm famished and the cafeteria doesn't open for a while." she replied politely as Jaune made way to grab another red sphere of delicousness off of the tree. Tugging it off the branch with a snap, he hesitantly offered the apple towards the girl. She gave a tired smile as she grabbed it from his hands mumbling a thank you. Taking a bite, she sighed in content as she tasted how good it was, her posture relaxing slightly, a serene smile on her face," These are quite good aren't they?" she asked. Jaune hummed in acknowledgement, staring back up at the beautiful stars, letting his elbows rest on the backboard of the bench.

Star gazing always has been something Jaune enjoyed. When he was younger he would always question why he and his family were out there, saying things like," Why would we look at the stars?" or "This is boring." But after a while he began to understand what made star gazing so special, it always reminded him of the great times he had with his family. His smile drooped slightly at that, remembering his family had never seemed to get easier. Even if they were partly the reason he wanted to become a huntsman, petty revenge has been a thing Jaune despises people doing, but he could understand their way of thinking. That killing off whoever or whatever did that would ultimately make it better, but they always forget one key detail.

They dedicate all their life to get the revenge they want, but they fail to ask the one question that allows them to see how foolish their thinking really is.

"What do you do when you achieve this?"

They make up excuses, saying they'd cross the bridge when they'd get there, but in all honesty their just as clueless as you or I. Jaune knows this, yet he can't bring himself to face the truth that revenge is always pointless, always ending up the wrong way to do something. We make up all these fantasies, convincing ourselves that revenge would ultimately make the long ache of sadness dissapear, or even stop an event as bad as the last from happening again, but it would never work. There isn't such a thing as fairness in this cruel game we call 'life', no ," you kill this person I get to kill this one." scenarios would ever happen in our world.

Why? Because life just never seems to be fair.

Yet, after all that, no one seems to think about it logically. Sometimes the death of a loved one takes away any sense of reasonableness one has and causes them to make rash descisions because of it. Revenge can be used as a term of coping with one's death, but it's always just half of what we actually want. This causes more and more people to do the same thing to someone else, giving off some made up reason like you played a role in so and so's death, but they secretly have started to enjoy it. They end up doing it more and more until it becomes something someone as crazy as them would call a 'hobby'. While Jaune couldn't get this sad pit out of his stomach, this was overlaped by the fear of becoming some sort of monster driven by fools revenge.

Letting out a long-held breath, he started to make his way out of his seat. "Well I'm going to get ready, good luck on initiation." he called back, absently waving back with his left hand. The girl waited until he was out of sight, until she couldn't feel his aura within a close proximity, and let out a sigh before shimmering with a bright, white light, dying down to reveal a different figure.

This girl wasn't here for Beacon, nor was she even in Vale for anything but one person, Jaune. Her semblance quickly scanning his thought, her expression grew solemn, tears able to flow down her cheeks freely. Her hands shook, "Some sort of monster driven by fools revenge." he had thought. Fools revenge, is that really what her life had come to?

She hung her head low in shame," If only you could see the monster I've become now, dear little brother."

-Page Break-

Getting ready was a mildly boring affair, showering until he deemed himself clean as he trudged on towards the cafeteria. Skillfully grabbing only a few picks of his favorite foods, he made his way to where his friends and his sister were currently sat. The latter with her face buried into her book, trying to drone out any noise by focusing intently at the words on her book, the former having a small conversation while making some funny hand motions in the air. He chuckled to himself before he sat down next to Blake, flashing her a tired grin, she raised an eyebrow questioningly, silently asking where he was last night. He sent her a look that said something along the lines of 'later' as he quietly returned to eating the few bits of food on his tray.

The sisters just now noticing Jaune had sat down with him, previously having been to engrossed in their conversation to notice, Ruby was the first to chirp up," Mornin Jaune!" He looked up from his plate and have a small, tired smile, bags noticeably under his eyes," Morning Ruby, Yang." he started stretching his arms out and yawned," Hey quick question, they have like coffee of anything that would wake me up?" he asked curiously. A small bottle was unexpectedly tossed towards him but came to an abrupt halt as he caught it. "Red boartusk." he murmured, reading off the label while he silently read some of the side effects that could happen while consuming the energy drink. With a shrug he downed it with one gulp, and was met with surprised stares from everyone at the table, sans Blake who was used to him doing things like this.

"...Did you just drink about 2 cups of an energy drink with one gulp?" Yang asked, fidgeting in her seat as she did so. "No~ I didn't think I just drank an energy drink with 1 gulp, but thank you for blowing my mind into a million pieces with that...ah...breathtaking information." he teased. "Just saying that isn't normal." she said, a smile present on her face.

"Are any of us normal?" he retorted.

Yang raised one finger and opened her mouth, but she instantly closed it and put her finger down, pondering over what he just said, a huge grin coming into place.

"Touche Jaune," she commented, pointing a finger at him,"Touche~."

Jaune let out a hearty chuckle as he went back to eating the last contents of his meal, absently replying to Yang or Ruby every now and then. He stood up," I'm going to the locker rooms, you guys wanna come?" he asked. The three girls nodded as they got up, placing their leftovers into the nearest trash bin. Blake, still engrossed in her book, walked next to Jaune while the other two siblings hung out at the back, lagging behind while making more small talk.

They arrived at Yang and Ruby's lockers, while

Blake headed towards her locker Jaune stayed behind with the two sisters,"You guys ready for initiation?" he asked. Ruby visibly brightened," Yea! No more akward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. I'm gonna let my sweetheart do the talking for me. Hehehehe~" she said as she started to swoon over said 'sweetheart'. Jaune let out a hearty chuckle at how childish Ruby could actually be, Yang however, looked at this in more of a...big sister kind of way ," Ruby, you know you're going to have to meet more people sooner or later, besides, we have to make teams." she explained in a motherly tone, absently swaying from side to side.

Ruby stuffed Crescent Rose into it's sheathed and let her arms down with a huff," Ughh! Why do I have to meet new people? You, Jaune, and Blake are enough, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting monsters?!" she asked irritated. Yang was about to respond but Jaune held up a hand, signaling her to stop as Jaune started," Ruby, it's not necessarily meeting new people, it's making new allies." he explained," When you meet a new person you technically meet a potential ally that could help you when on the battlefield, and besides, it also helps you with your teamwork." he seemingly finished. Ruby opened her mouth to retort but Jaune continued," Teamwork is a useful skill you will need, while yes you may be able to handle a pack of beowolves by yourself." Ruby's chest puffed out in pride," With more people it could probably cut down that time to...half of what it was when you did it. It would even be more efficient and less energy consuming."

Ruby seemed to take these words in for a second, before nodding her head vigorously, apparently satisfied with his answer. Yang whistled approvingly," I didn't know you could be this wise." Jaune chuckled," That's not surprising Yang, you don't know lots of things." a smug grin plastered on his face. "Hey Yang, want me to get some water for that burn?" Ruby asked, promptly high-fiving Jaune as she did," That's it Jaune, you're on." Yang said, a fire sparking within her eyes. "Can't wait to see you lose." he quipped, eliciting another high five from Ruby.

"Would all first years please report to the launch pad." the PA announced over the speakers. "Well as much as I'd like to finish this I think it's time to go." he gestured towards the door, where Blake was standing waiting for them with an impassive look. Yang stuck out her tounge playfully as she made her way over to Blake, Ruby and Jaune in tow.

A smile graced Jaune's features as he left towards Emerald Forest, content on showing just how skilled he was.

-Page Break-

AN: Sorry for a short chapter, and for crappy content...I think. This chapter was mostly just a filler chapter, I need to get back into the writer spirit thingy or wutever. So his sister is alive, well one of them at least, and yes, this will lead to some events in the future. Anyways...

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!

Cya!


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune had expected many things to happen during his time here at Beacon, even one day could hold many amazing things. What he didn't expect, though, was to get launched up very high in the sky by a wooden launch pad by none other than the 'reasonable' headmaster. Reasonable my right foot!

'Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh- ok calm down Jaune, you can get down. Just grab your sword and-is that a bird?' said bird didn't respond as it flattened against Jaune's face and lost it's life in a very cruel manner. 'Did I just kill a bird? Oh wait what was I- SO HIGH! Ok. O~k. Everythings A-Ok. Just slow your fall, and take deep breaths.' He brought his katana out of his sheath and sliced down, creating an arc of water dust that propelled him up a few feet when he was just inches from the ground. He landed with one knee on the ground and the other knee bent in an overly dramatic fashion.

He ran towards where the headmaster had said the ruins would be, quickly but thoroughly mulling over who he could partner up with, without it being really awkward of course.

'Hmm. Blake would definitely be first, seeing as I've known her for, what, 10 years. Plus she's my sister! Ruby would be second, she's nice, quirky, easy to get along with, and she's socially awkward like me! Well she might want to partner up with Yang...but meh. Speaking of Yang, she could be third. I mean she can tease but it's all with good intentions, I hope, besides she looks like she can handle her own in a fight.'

He nodded his head to himself in an affirmative manner, dashing through the thick shrubery as he sliced down the grimm that foolishly stood in his wake. His blue eyes focused on his surroundings, even as he ran, slowly looking for any sign of a student anywhere near his location.

HHHHIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!

Jaune stopped at the sudden noise. "King Taijitu huh?" he muttered grimly, at most these grimm could be considered a very low B-class, but C-class for regular sized or juveniles. B-class King Taijitus were very rare in Vale, only 20 reported sightings to this day, which in itself is very rare for a grimm that's usually common around these parts.

He stepped into a clearing and saw the creator of he noise, it looked like any regular ol' King Taijitu, that would make it a bit more easier. He jumped up and poised his sword to strike the left head of the reptilian grimm, but missed by a fee inches when the head suddenly jerked to the side. Jaune used the momentum to flip forwards, hand still on the hilt. He pulled the sword out of the ground when he stood upright after flipping, and charged forwards, flipping backwards to dodge a frenzied attack from the right head.

He dashed forward and dug his sword into the bone armor of the King Taijitu's head, causing a hiss of pain as he yanked the sword out and spun to the side, angling his sword into a defensive slope. The left head made forward towards Jaune as he rolled to the left, using his back to let his hand catch the ground as he got into a one-handed hand stand. His sword hand-the one on the ground-curled upwards as he flipped backwards and let the sword arc itself in an upwards motion, sending a slice of water towards the grimm, succesfully beheading 'lefty' as Jaune had mentally called it. 'Righty'-still dazed from the last attack-made no attempt to attack Jaune and he didn't stray from this opening, quite the opposite actually. He charged forwards and stopped in front of the right head, making three invisible slashes with his sword, the water dust successfully splitting the head in two, vertically if I might add.

He let out a huff as he relished his victory for no long than a second before turning back to the matter of partners. Hurrying towards the ruins he heard an explosion and words that distinctly sound like 'Yeeeeeehaw' as he got closer and closer towards his destination. 'Hey why's something red falling from the sky, wait RUBY?!' he hurried forward in an aura sprint as he jumped forward with an aura boost, succesfully catching the red prodigy in his arms bridal style before falling to the ground with a loud thud. "I...am never doing that again." he commented offhandedly.

Ruby noticed where she was sitting and quickly got off in a flash of rose petals, apologizing profusely, Jaune waved it off, though, as he saw the relics and a group of 6 people (minus Ruby). He could make out a few of the faces, like Yang and Blake's, and on a mildly irritating note, the daughter of the faunus slave drivers themselves, Weiss Schnee. The stuck up rich snob who berated and argued with Ruby, made fun of him during the opening ceremony, and thought of herself high above the world. "Hey, just wonderin, does anyone not have a partner?"

'Ruby raised her hand...shyly? Why would

she be shy to partner up with me? Probably a girl thing or something' he mused internally, not at all getting the fact that Ruby MAY, not has, MAY have a teeny wittle crush on the blonde ninja...samurai...whatever. "Ok thats great! Welcome aboard 'Dork Central' where only socially awkward are allowed." he joked. Ruby cracked a wide grin, content with who her partner was, for more reasons than one, which was obvious to every one but the oblivious Blonde idiot.

"HELP!" a cry sounded out through the bushes, making Jaune spring into action and rush off towards the plead for help, Ruby in tow, how Jaune was faster han Ruby even with her semblance, no one knew for sure. He finally saw who called out and widened his eyes as he saw a little boy who couldn't be older than 7 getting cornered by a pack of beowolves. Jaune let out a battle cry as he dashed forwards and jumped, stabbing one of the wolf grimm in the front of the head. He pulled the trigger and used the momentum from the shot to flip backwards, landing om his feet before dashing forwards and and holding the katana in a reverse grip, slicing another beowolf in half horizontally before firing another shot that sent him spinning, succesfully slicing more of the beowolf pack.

Ruby slashed sideways with Crescent Rose as she fired one of her sniper rounds, using the momentum to bring the sycthe down to her side, as she jumped up and sliced in a downwards motion, slicing the last beowolf in the pack in half vertically. She offered a hand towards the small boy," Hey, are you OK?" she asked in a kind and caring voice. The boy visibly was still shaking but took her hand and nodded nontheless, pulling himself towards his feet as Jaune walked over towards two. "Hey buddy, what's your name, and what are you doing here?" he quiered, content on getting the little boy back to his parents.

"M-my name's-" but Jaune's scream cut him off," Kid watch out!" an arrow pierced through the wind as it shot towards the vulnerable little boy. Jaune, not having enough time to activate his aura as a barrier, shot his hand forward snd caught the arrow in his own arm, forcing himself to hear the grueling sound of metal piercing flesh. "Jaune!" Ruby cried, turning towards the direction the shot was fired from, just as the rest of the group got over to where the pair plus one more was at.

They looked at the little boy in confusion before gasping at Jaune, an arrow still dug within his arm," Jaune what happened?!" blake asked worridly, frantically rushing up towards her brother and looking over his wound. Jaune's hand slowly inched towards the arrow as he yanked it out of his arm, biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed as he fought the urge to scream in pain, he watched as his aura started to activate, slowly patching up the wound little by little," Will you be ok Jaune?" concern poured through as Blake asked the question, and the only thing Jaune could do was give a pained grin as he replied," I think so, yea."

Blake looked over at Jaune as if scanning him once more before turning towards Ruby," Who did this?!" venom was dripping within her tone as she fixed her gaze on Ruby, the look itself enough to turn Medusa to stone. Ruby nodded towards where the arrow was fired from and both she and Blake ran towards it, weapons ready as Yang followed them, looking at Jaune once more with a concerned look before running off.

"Wh-whats happening to m-me?" the child asked. Jaune whirled his head around to look at the child as his eyes widened, he was literally being engulfed by pure darkness. Jaune moved his hands towards the child but before he knew it, a claw dug the the side of his arm and he looked with rage-filled surprise to see the grimm that had once been a child. Jaune desperately tore the claw out of his other arm jumped up, spinning back and kicking the grimm/child into a tree. "Nora take care of the grimm." he heard a male voice command, hearing a cheerful reply, hidden with anger, he turned to the side to see his vision slowly fading.

'Dangit. Not now. WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE NOW! I HAVEN'T EVEN PASSED INITIATION AND I'M ON THE VERGE OF DYING!' he screeched inside of his head, swearing very...colorful words as he could feel his mind begin to lose it's intelligence. He could hear voices, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He felt a hand turn him over towards the side to inspect the claw mark, and he felt a cooling sensation take over the pain, blurry eyes catching a blur of white closing it's eyes in concentration, a white glyph appearing under her hands as she held it up towards the wound, succesfully closing it. Jaune was still, however, dizzy from the blood loss.

"HEY...ME...DARE...CLOSE...YOU...GET...THIS." the speech was cut off by the irritating ringing he was getting in his ears. He felt one more wave of pain flow through him before slowly losing consciousness.

-Page Break-

There he was, standing in a cavern, except there was no entrance or exit at all. Only a thin line of water flowed throughout the cavern space. 'Is this the afterlife?' he asked himself internally. "No, this is where us higher beings can send messages towards our chosen ones." a voice called out echoing through the cavern until it died down into a barely audible whisper.

'It can read my mind? Send messages towards our chosen ones? Higher beings? What is going on?' He could hear footsteps approaching him as he painfully looked up, a figure with a white cloak taking slow steps towards him," This must be a lot for you to comprehend." the voice stated plainly, the figure stopped a few feet in front of Jaune, seeming to ponder what to do next.

"Jaune, do you know what a grimm king is?"'the figure asked. Jaune stared at him/her dumbfounded, shaking his head in a 'no'. It sighed," Ok well the gist of it is that these grimm kings can turn humans with weak wills into grimm for their own power. These grimm kings were also once human, an infection spread causing all this. A cure has never been found, except for the one currently in your pocket." Jaune remembered where he got this, the dream he had the night before initiation, this was all so much to take in though.

"Jaune, you and your friends are in danger, grimm kings don't just make human/grimm hybrids attack for no good reason, one of them or all of them might know you have the cure for this, you're going to be in for a long ride, Jaune. You're going to have the weight of your friends on your shoulders, and in due time, you'll have to learn how to cope with this." The figure in white paused for a moment.

"Besides, not one person targeted by a grimm king has ever stayed alive for long."

-Page Break-

AN: That was certainly a fun chapter for me to write! I personally like writing action packed chapters like this one, plus fighting scenes are fun to write so that's a bonus. I finally have a pretty good idea of the storyline on this, and I'm going to try to update maybr twice a week, if school permits at least. Anyways...

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!

Thanks for reading! Have a cookie! ?ￂﾠ


	5. Chapter 5

Jaune was surprisingly calm about this," Did you have to make that worse than it sounded?" he asked, raising an eyebrow with his arms crossed. "No, but it's fun…" the cloaked girl...pouted? Were all gods like this? Acting like normal humans, only with a bigger task to carry, and more natural power to boot? Summer, seemingly readed his mind, decided to elaborate," Well… not every god, just me and a few others, who were all mortals before like me." she beat her fist onto her chest in a proud manner.

This comment did make Jaune stumble,"Wait, mortals can turn into gods when they die?" he asked slowly, disbelief practically dripping in his voice. "No...not really. The few that do are special cases. In a nutshell, these few people were somehow destined to become gods the day they were born, but they had to prove themselves first. Well...in one way or another." Jaune scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion," Is it rude to ask what you did when you were still...normally alive?" she waved away the concern in his tone. "No it's quite alright, I'm probably going to be spending a lot of time with you anyways." she spoke cryptically, which made Jaune shudder. The reason, he didn't know, probably just reflex, I mean come on, that isn't normal to say.

"Ok so my name wa- is Summer rose." she paused to let the spoken words take effect, and held back her laughter when Jaune's mouth slowly formed a comical 'O' of surprise. "R-Ruby's mom?!" he yelled. Summer let out a little chuckle before composing herself, "Yes, yes, it wouldn't have been surprising if I had shown my face earlier." as she said this, she pulled out the hood of her cloak.

Summer could literally pass as a future version of Ruby, the same silver eyes, the same hair style, even the same personality.

"Anyways, I came to you know because we only just confirmed our suspicions, you are in fact being targeted by a grimm king, and the events earlier proved us right. They sent me to basically be your guide of sorts, but we'll be friends, right?" she gave him a toothy grin and a playful thumbs up. Jaune chuckled before flashing a thumbs up of his own, and awkwardly bumping fists with the older Rose, with the thumb stuck up. "So I'm in charge of training, as I said guiding, and basically being your friend and stuffs."

"Training?" he asked. Summer's eyes widened in remembrance," Oh yea, forgot to mention, I'll be teaching you how to deal with this grimm king. Also training you in fighting against other people, by having you spar against me." Jaune slowly thought over sparring with Summer, couldn't she read his mind, resulting in her knowing his every move. "Well you're just going to have to find a way around that." she teased as Jaune groaned.

"So...how exactly are you going to train me, I mean you can't form in the mortal world, so would we be training here or something?" he queried. Summer nodded at the last part," Yea. Oh wait, forgot to mention. You only have about an hour left in here until you wake up back into the real world, so we better starting training now, just so I can get a grasp of your technique." Jaune unsheathed Tempest and put his left leg in front of his right, the blade poised downwards as his shoulder blade was pointing towards the ceiling.

Summer closed her eyes and focused, bringing into view a sword that was engulfed in grey energy, she twirled her sword with her wrist, bring her sword hand down while her other stayed up. "Ready?" she asked. Jaune wordlessly nodded. Summer grinned," Well then, show me what you got!" she shouted as she dashed forward, her sword on her right aiming towards his stomach.

Jaune barely had time to parry the strike as he spun the sword around with his wrist and let himself fall to the right, holding his sword to the side hoping to strike the Rose god. She ducked and spun around, trapping his sword under hers as she used the momentum of slashing down on his sword to flip up. Her body was sideways as she used her aura to spin her around in a flurry of red petals, her sword grazing Jaune's torso and forcing him to flip back.

He sliced out an arc of water dust as he dashed not too far behind it. Summer caught on quickly and fired a shockwave of silver light by slamming her sword into the watery floor of the cavern. This knocked Jaune on his butt as he frantically spun to the side to avoid a slash aimed straight for his head. He used his sword hand to flip himself back and dash towards Summer, his sword charging a wave of water dust. He was about to slice when a back kick sent him sprawling towards the ground. He stabbed his sword into the ground as he got back up, slowly but surely.

Holding the sword with both hands, he charged forward to where his mentor was standing and rolled out of the way of a grey burst of energy. He shot of a round that propelled him into the air as he brought the sword down to the left side of his torso, quickly charging a water dust wave. Using another bullet to speed up his descent, he released and used the wave as an add on to his sword as he slash down to meet Summer's grey light sword.

A metallic clang sounded throughout the cavern as he pushed forward, straining his muscles as he grit his teeth. Summer didn't even look the least bit winded, and that pretty much pissed him off.

She slashed to the side, sending Jaune tumbling towards the ground once more, he shakily got on one knee and forced himself to stand up and get into a fighting stance. He dashed forward and sliced sideways and met Summer's sword once more, he quickly sliced towards her legs but got cut off by another slash. He shot off a round as he spun speedily hoping to strike her torso, only to be stopped he he got kicked back, still on his feet.

Summer rushed towards him and slash in a diagonal motion, forcing Jaune to angle his sword wierdly. Jaune shot another round aimed at Summer's face, it made contact but only did so much as to make her flinch slightly. He unconnected the swords and rolled off to the side, slashing upwards to strike Summer from the right, she side stepped and left Jaune stumbling towards her. She spun around and elbowed his vulnerable back, sending him rushing towards the ground with a loud thud.

He grimaced as he got sent away by a kick, courtesy of his bad ass mentor. He used his hands this time to get himself to stand up, taking erratic breaths. He ran forward with less speed than normal and tried to slice in a downwards arc, Summer just sidestepped again and went for an elbow to his open back. He was ready for that, however, and quickly shot off a round that sent him spinning and grabbed her elbows, using the momentum from the shot to throw her to the ground beside him.

She landed on her free hand and twisted, channeling aura into herself. She twirled around and launched herself with her arm, kicking Jaune's exposed ribs and making him cough out in pain. He stumbled back into the cold, hard ground of the cavern and felt himself unable to stand. He did find, however, a hand extend towards him as he gratefully took it and grunted as his mentor pulled him up. "Nice fight." she commented.

Jaune groaned," You don't have to lie to me, this fight was completely one-sided and you know it."

Summer gave him a look," Did you expect anything different?" she asked. Huh...he didn't, actually.

Summer smirked at his realization, "This may seem cocky of me but you probably won't be able to land a meaningful hit on me for awhile, but for now you can just train." Jaune nodded, agreeing with her wholeheartedly.

"Well we have like," she looked up to the ceiling in thought," 15 minutes left, anything else you need to know." she asked. Jaune thought about this for a moment, before asking," Well two questions. One." he raised up one finger," How will training with you work, I mean. Would it just happen when I slept, and wouldn't that mean I won't get enough sleep." Summer realized his predicament before sighing," Well, you could always pretend to take a nap."

Jaune nodded at that before raising two fingers," Two. Do you know anything about the grimm king that's after me?" Summer nodded," Only by reputation," she paused," The grimm king that's after you is dubbed 'soul eater'. It eats your soul from the inside out and forces you to listen to it's every command. You may think that it's only a grimm king because it has many minions, but you're wrong. It's strong, definitely a force to be reckoned with, and not one you can face as of yet." she explained.

Jaune took all of this in like a sponge," Ah." he said dumbly, causing Summer to chuckle in amusement. They sat in companionable silence, Jaune fell towards the cavern floor, too tired to even attempt to sit upright. The cold, hard floor may have been uncomfortable in other situations, but for Jaune, this was basically heaven, some place to finally lie down.

That is, until, Summer pulled his head onto her lap. He sighed in content, feeling relatively comfortable on his 'pillow' as he tried to snuggle closer, slowly falling asleep. "See you soon." Summer said, smiling.

Jaune wanted to ask what that meant, he really did, but his mouth was apparently too tired to form comprehensive words. So he just nodded, confused but accepting. His eyes slowly closed as he drifted off to dreamland. Summer smiled fondly at her new apprentice, this could be her redemption. Being able to take care of Jaune like a son, it could be her redemption for failing her family.

For failing Ruby.

-Escape Your Past-

Jaune's eyelids fluttered open and they were attacked by harsh, bright light in what looked like a hospital room. He moved his head to the side to see some figures quietly talking off to the side, probably going of the assumption he was still asleep. He tried coughed to get their attention.

"Jaune?" a cheery voice asked. Ruby's, if Jaune's guess was correct.

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted, glomping him on the hospital bed, closely followed by his sister, who only kissed his forehead. He was too happy to notice Ruby was crushing his lungs," R-Ruby...you're suffocating me." he wheezed out. Ruby gasped in realization before getting up and apologizing to him profusely, somehow ending up in different spots from the beds every time she said 'Sorry'.

Yang walked forward towards him and slung her arm around his neck," Glad to see your back here with us Jauney Boy." she grinned, teasingly shoving his face into her cleavage.

Jaune didn't take this well, and started blushing and waving his arms frantically around in the air. Yang laughed as she released him from her surprisingly soft grip of death. He slowly composed himself before coughing into his fist awkwardly," So...anyone want to tell me what happened after I passed out?" he asked.

"Well, we were able to hold off...thing, until Professor Goodwitch came and let us escape. Don't worry! She came back unharmed. We still went along with the team forming ceremony while you were unconscious. Me and you are with Ren and Nora, Team RNJR, or Team Ranger, I liked it! The other four, Weiss, Pyrhha, Blake, and Yang, formed team BWYN, or Team Black Winter. I was made leader along with Pyrhha! Ruby explained happily.

He couldn't help but smile himself, her quirky attitude was contagious, it really was.

'I know right?'

'Yea you agree with me Summer!'

Wait, Summer?

'Yea, apparently I can talk to you through your mind and say things, also walk around the mortal world as a ghost, invisible to everyone but you, cool right?!' she exclaimed.

Jaune Belladonna grinned, this would certainly be a fun few years, he knew that for sure.

-Escape Your Past-

AN: That's it for chapter 5. So Summer is now traveling with Jaune in his mind, pssshhh, now nothing will ever be boring. I decided to make Summer resemble Ruby almost completely, just because the personality fit well with Summer, well to me at least. On another note, writers block sucks, a lot. It hasn't been too long since I've written a chapter for something, but it certainly took a long time to plan the storyline for Escape Your Past, even worse I'm out of ideas for The Hero: Jaune Arc. I jumped into writing it without a second thought, an amateur writer coming up with amateur ideas, not thinking about how the story would go. Escape Your Past will be told on one full storyline, not just mini arcs like The Hero.

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review!

Have a cookie! [Insert delicious cookie]


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I'm going to be clearing a few things up. Firstly...Thank You. From the bottom of my heart to all the people who have favorited and followed this story. I'll admit, much like The Hero, I didn't expect people to follow as much as they did, my mindset told me to post chapters just for the heck of it, people would occasionally follow here and there, but that came down much later in the road that is my mindset. While yes, no one likes to review (mostly because there isn't anything worth reviewing) it's still baffling that in 5 chapters this story has 61 follows and 48 favorites, well, plus the 6 reviews. So, on to replying to reviews.**

 **squeegywing- Yea, I didn't have prior knowledge on what a goliath was, due to lack of research on my part, so I thought it was some sort of giant, menacing ape, heh. The beam, however, has a little explanation to it, but it's mostly the change in the world I'm writing. In this world, the grimm can do that sort of stuff, or more precisely, S-class grimm, they get named S-class because they're the first in the ranking that obtain a power only attainable by grimm, a sort of dark energy if you will. Anyways thanks for reviewing!**

 **jakillking999- Thanks for reviewing! I am constantly updating this story so hope it's to your liking!**

 **007foamy- To be completely honest, there are stories that are like mine, only written WAY better. I for one agree with you, this concept is great, however, if you want a better written story of Jaune being an apprentice that I know of, you should read Residuum by Knuckz and Gloria Dei est in Tenebris by meldrumminer, at least, if you haven't already. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Robbie748- Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Nero's rose- Thanks for reviewing! That review was perfectly normal btw, or I'm just a very mental person, I dunno.**

 **brandon2071- Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Anyways...**

 _ **'Italics and apostrophes'= Summer internally speaking to Jaune**_

 **'Underline and apostrophes'=Jaune internally speaking to Summer**

 ** _Italics= A word with emphasis_**

 **Bold=Loudly spoke, verbally or internally.**

* * *

Chapter 6

'So...what's it like living in someone's mind?' Jaune asked Summer nonchalantly.

Shortly after their friends departed, much to their chagrin, Summer and Jaune had began a constant QNA with eachother like those two gaurds you saw in books or movies who were just seconds away from getting knocked out.

 _'Well, I mean I can come out at any time and go anyplace I want without anyone every noticing, so technically I don't live here. But to answer your question, it's actually quite comfortable, well, for a mind, I guess.'_ she mused.

Jaune blinked. Summer barely took note of this.

 _'Oh yea...pun unintended, but doesn't mean I'm not proud.'_ she let out an overemphasized cheer. Jaune could imagine her pumping her fist to her chest proudly, taking on a mock heroic pose. He smirked at the thought

He felt a shift in his mind as Summer warped out and came into his vision within the room, he opened his mouth to speak but Summer raised a finger up. _'We still talk telepathically, remember only you can see me'_ Summer explained, stretching her limbs until she deemed herself fit. She sat...well... _floated_ just a few centimeters above a chair, crossing her legs as she hummed a tune Jaune was familiar with, "Red Like Roses." Summer and Jaune grinned cheekily while they both hummed the tune in tandem.

The humming abruptly stopped when the door swung open to reveal Headmaster Ozpin with his cane in one hand while the other was occupied with his dearly loved coffee mug.

'Wait, how did he open the door?' he turned his head slightly away from the door to take a look at Summer.

 _'Beats me.'_ she shrugged as Jaune breathed out a sigh before composing himself and taking a more stern expression.

"Uhm, hello Headmaster." he said dumbly. Ozpin eyed the boy on the infirmary bed for a split second before steeling his gaze once more ," just wanted to check on how you were doing." the stoic man replied.

 _'He's Lying.'_ Summer chimed in randomly, intent on making her point proven to Jaune that the headmaster always wanted more than he let on.

'Figured that much out'  he internally chuckled dryly.

Jaune's expression turned neutral as he crossed his arms and looked Ozpin straight in the eye," Why are you actually here? You may be headmaster but that doesn't mean you're necessarily good at lying, in fact you're horrible if _I_ was able to point you out."

 _'Straight to the point, huh?'_ Summer asked rhetorically. Jaune replied with the slightest twitch up of his head.

Ozpin outwardley showed no emotion, but Jaune could tell that more things than one were going on inside his head after uttered his response. He'll admit, he was good at hiding what he felt, his stoic gaze could make people look away out of awkwardness, but Jaune and Summer could see through that. Or maybe only Summer could see through it, and her intellect got passed on to Jaune when she first entered his head, even if she was out.

"Straight to the point then?" he asked with a slight pause, Summer chuckled at the irony while Jaune just nodded," Alright, the... _thing_ that attacked you, do you have any knowledge on just _what_ it is exactly?" he finished his question, well, two questions and waited for a response.

Jaune looked to Summer 'Should I tell him?'  Summer contemplated this for a moment, before shaking her head no. ' _While Ozpin may be a knowledgeable headmaster, he still probably wouldn't understand how this worked, even with the-.'_ she abruptly paused, apparently she was supposed to hide things even if they would practically be together almost all the time, go figure.

"No, sorry headmaster. I don't remember all too much, I needed my friends to tell me the events that happened prior to me passing out. Do _you_ know anything about what attacked me?" he quickly turned the tables against him, assuming a fake innocent expression, one that no one could depict without looking _very_ closely and being experienced in...well...reading people's expressions.

Ozpin flinched, obviously unpleased in the turn of events, and the fact that the odds _weren't_ playing out in his favor really didn't help the matter," No...that's why I'm asking you isn't it, ?" he spoke cryptically.

 _'Yea and my name's not Summer'_ the rose haired god retorted, even if she couldn't be heard, which made Jaune inwardly chuckle.

"Guess so, well, enjoy the rest of your day Headmaster Oz." Jaune called out as Ozpin walked towards the door, waving with two fingers in a mock salute, which caused a ghost of a smile to play on Ozpin's lips.

'Huh...guess he doesn't hate the nickname, it isn't much but at least we can see he has a sense of humor.' 

Summer shook her head in an amused manner as she heard the door click as it closed. _'You get excited over small things you know that?'_

'Like you don't?' Jaune rebutted, a smirk on his face.

 _'Touche.'_ Summer commented with a chuckle.

* * *

The next morning Jaune woke up to see Summer sitting on a different chair, reading what appeared to be a novel. He groaned as he stretched his arms up in the air, moving on to his whole body, eliciting a few audible pops. He slowly shifted his position so that he was sitting of the side of the bed, grunting at the pain that still seared on his arm. He attempted to stand but lost his balance and toppled forward.

Only to get caught by his mentor who looked at him with concern, helping him stand up with an arm slung around her shoulder. He grunted something along the lines of 'thank you', too tired to even care if he said it inwardly or not, and was responded with a nod of Summer's head.

He took one deep breath before standing upright, rolling his shoukders around and stretching his legs until he deemed himself decent.

'Can I randomly go into class while it's already in progress?' he asked Summer.

Summer nodded her head yes, but still had a concerned expression dawned across her face. _'Are you sure you're ready to go to classes, you could barely stand the first time.'_ while that was true, he didn't wan't to lag behind in classes, especially on the first day.

Besides, it's not like they were going to do anything that actually required effort, well, unless it was combat class, but he ws pretty sure Ruby didn't mention combat class in their schedule for today. After much thinking and consideration, he nodded as he grabbed his Beacon uniforms left by his team and went to go change in the infirmary bathroom.

He was able to get everything on except the tie," Stupid tie." he muttered, somehow making a 5'th knot that was starting to choke him, seriously, whoever invented ties probably invented lynching.

 _'Oh, can the mighty hero not put on a tie? I thought you would die if to grimm or something, but I never expected a tie.'_ Summer made a show of putting her hand on her mouth in mock horror. That is until she saw his expression and burst out laughing. She walked up to him and expertly fixed his tie, with relative ease he might add.

'You coming?' he asked.

 _'Sure, let me just, you know, get inside your mind. Oooookaaaaay that sounded wierd.'_ the last part was added as an after thought before he felt a shift in his head that caused him to groan in pain, but that quickly subsided as he felt it die down.

'You remember what class Ruby said we had first?' he queried

 _'Yea, it was grimm studies, but I'm going to warn you. You may be ready physically, but mentally, no one is ready for the tales of Peter Port. Mark my words.'_ he could _feel_ Summer shudder, and that made him nervous. But he quickly shook the thiught aside as he started walking towards the class. With Summer guiding him around the hallways, he was thinking one thing.

It couldn't be that bad...right?

* * *

'Ok Summer, you were right. Not even 5 minutes in and I feel like this was the worst idea i've came up with.'  he complained, which caused Summer to smirk victoriously, before hearing Professor Port ramble on again and she visibly got a notch more drowsy.

 _'Don't worry, even if he's always like this.'_ she paused to relish the look of horror on Jaune's face before continuing. _'He's still a great fighter, and a great teacher.'_

Jaune just noticed something and was contemplating on wether or not he should ask it, _but_ he forgot she was inside his mind, which meant she was probably reading whatever question she had for him, and what he was thinking right- nevermind.

 _'Well, every hero or god has to start somewhere right? I enrolled here to become a huntress, got on a team of 4 named team STRQ , or team STARK. We were actually one of the strongest teams Beacon has ever had.' Summer explained._ Jaune nodded absent mindedly, so he didn't realize that Port had just asked for a volunteer and saw Jaune nod. Apparently that was the equivalent to him volunteering, go figure.

" , come on down and get you stuff ready. You can be our example." Port boomed, his normal boisterous attitude still intact. Jaune looked surprised for all but a second before walking down the stairs. He let out a minute shudder when he felt an aura against him, and it could only be described as pure rage.

 _'Looks like Ice Queen is angry, no, beyond angry, she's basically pissed.'_ Summer commented offhandedly as Jaune felt himself smirk inwardly in satisfaction of someone else agreeing with his nickname for her.

He made his way to the final steps before standing in front of a large cage that rattled and shaked quite loudly.

 _'Boartusk.'_ Summer explained. _'He made us do this when we were first years as well, it wasn't that hard either. Probably don't need your weapon for this.'_ Jaune nodded at this.

"Oho, getting confident are we?" the professor all but quietly asked Jaune. He just shrugged before gesturing to the lock, getting impatient with the time wasted. He could hear cheers from the side and one _very_ annoyed voice shushed them, Weiss, he figured.

Port slashed the lock open with his Shotgun/Axe to reveal the boartusk that Summer mentioned earlier, getting into a fighting stance, he waited for the grimm to charge towards him.

He wasn't kept waiting for long as the boar grimm started in a roll and dashed towards him.

 _'Like Sonic.'_ Summer chimed in randomly. He groaned in annoyance.

The boartusk inched closer and closer before Jaune did something on instinct, he called forth power into his hand, and he could feel Summer's aura coming off of it as it combined with his. He thrust his good arm's palm forward and let out a burst of energy that sent a satisfying ripple throughout the grimm before it launched to the wall behind it. Jaune dusted his hands by wiping them together, did a mock bow, and returned to his seat. He gave a small wave towards his friends along the way, which Ruby and Yang returned in kind.

Port cleared his throat," Excellent! We are indeed in the prescense of a true Hunter in training!" Professer Port was about to start another one of his 'short' tales until the bell rang ," Ah lost track of time. Anyways class saty vigilant!" that said the students rushed towards the door in hopes of escaping the boring atmosphere the classroom gave off.

He heard a two voices arguing before looking off to the side to see Weiss berating Ruby, probably at how childish her antics were. Weiss started to walk away, Jaune ran up towards Ruby to see her expression solemn. "Did she reprimand you for what you did in the classroom?" he asked. Ruby nodded and Jaune sighed. "Thought so. Weiss isn't really the most...understanding of people. She was raised to be perfect, and a childhood like that makes little things like these enough to make her go into a childish rage over." he paused to see Ruby looking at him silently, taking this as a sign to continue he did," While I won't say that what you did in the classroom was something you should be doing, you shouldn't be too down about this. I mean come on, it's the first day. It's not like you'd get rid of your childish habits just because you got accepted into Beacon, something like that takes time. And Weiss needs to learn to understand that." he finished.

Ruby looked at him with sparkling eyes before hugging him, he laughed and ruffled her hair ," Thanks." she mumbled into his torso. He waved it off before she separated," So, I heard lunch is starting, let's go?" the statement turning into a question, to which Ruby nodded.

They walked off towards the cafeteria, Ruby had a little skip in her step.

 _'Thank you. For setting my daughter straight.' Summer said gratefully._

'What are friends for.' Jaune grinned.

They arrived at the bustling cafeteria and spotted their friends sitting in one of the empty tables ," Hey guys." Jaune greeted, as he got mixed responses ranging from 'hey' to just getting a nod in acknowledgement. He sat down next to his sister and saw her looking at him with concern, wait, scratch that, everyone was looking at him with concern.

 _'Well, you're probably going to get berated for fighting a grimm with no weapons, plus you were still injured. So have fun with that.' Summer commented with a smirk._

'Traitor.' Jaune mock grumbled.

"Guys I'm fine, I was properly rested." Jaune assured. To his surprise, Weiss spoke up," For one night you dolt! That couldn't possibly be enough to heal your arm!" she retorted. "I agree with Ice Queen on that." Yang said, Weiss grumbled at her hated nickname but other _weiss_ said nothing.

 _'Nice pun.'_ Summer commented from out of nowhere.

"I'm not joking, I used the arm that wasn't totally mutilated." he could see his friends wince as he said this.

 _'Bad choice of words Jaune.'_ she stated.

'Huh, go figure.'

"Ooooookaaaaay, bad choice of words, point is, I used the arm that wasn't injured, so it was fine. Besides, my other arm is feeling better already. Trying to prove a point, he raised his arm up amd flexed, but instantaneously shot his hand back down and grimaced.

"Uh huh." Blake said in a deadpan voice," So if I poked it you wouldn't yelp in pain?"

Jaune sweatdropped. Blake poked his arm and sure enough, he yelped in pain. That caused his friends to fix their glares on him, they all said one thing, "Yea, of _course_ you're okay."

Blake closed her book with a loud snap," Ok, that's it. I'm taking you to your bed to rest. I don't even care." Blake dragged him off by his shirt, much to his chagrin and embarrassment. Despite his protests, she still pulled him towards his dorm, and Jaune dinally reluctantly followed.

 _'So...you're ok huh?' Summer asked with a slight smirk._

'Shut up.'

* * *

 **AN: So that's it! Not much happening in this chapter, you could say it's the equivalent to The Badge and a Burden, or, whatever the episode was called. I wrote this chapter so early because I am currently driving towards California, which is about a 4 hour drive. So I decided to write another chapter, helps pass the time great. Anyways...**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave a Review!**

 **Have a cookie! [Insert delicious cookie]**


	7. Chapter 7

Okey...so something concerning updates. Just to make things clear, the updates for EYP will be sporadic, but will be no longer than one week, hopefully. Also, since we're on the subject of updates, sorry that this chapter took longer than expected to get out! I'll explain it down at the bottom. Now, without further ado...

Onto reviews!

poshboy- Glad you liked it!

\- Ok I know I PMed you as a review so I'll just put what I put over there, well, not exactly, but the general idea. So concerning pairings, that's going to be a bit tricky for me. I don'treally understand the concept of writing two people coming into a relationship or being in a relationship, call it my childish mindset or even lack of experience. I mean, even if I can write decently, that doesn't mean I'll be able to understand concepts lile these, being twelve and all. I...kind of get it? But not really. So, we'll just see how that goes. But if I had to guess, it would probably be Blake or Ruby - Ruby only being there if I'm not particularly comfortable with writing something that's close to incest. The first chapter DID in fact move too fast, actually, Ia was planning a rewrite when I got the chance. Now...THANK YOU! So much for offering to help. But like I said in the PMs, I don't particularly feel comfortable in relying on others to fix my mistakes or point things out I would be able to find with a little bit of research. I'm just like that... Whew, that was still a doozy.

Random Person (guest)- Glad I could make a highlight of your day! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as well!

Guest- Jaune can't wear his real combat attire because it's too revealing in the chest for the teachers' sakes, plus his mother said he needed to train his stamina. So he's wearing what he wore in the actual RWBY. Both because he has to and so he can train in physical endurance by having to lift the chestplate everywhere he went. (This Jaune's chestplate is acrually very heavy.)

Guest (2...I dunno)- Like I said in one of the earlier reviews, I'm not sure. It will probably be that or Ruby, just because it still counts as incest in my eyes, and I'm not that comfortable with that.

 _'Summer'_

'Jaune's inward dialouge'

 **Ok Loud words**

 _Emphasized words_

* * *

Jaune groaned as the back of his head fell down onto a pillow, he held his magazine high above his face with his arms outstretched. The last few days that follwed initiation had been uneventful. With his friends always playing mother hen and being forced to withdraw from classes for a short while, he had been stuck on his dust forsaken bed. Or as Ruby had optimistically put it, he was on 'bed duty', apparently fighting off all the evil bed bugs that dared try to contaminate his bed. While he had appreciated her trying to cheer him up, he couldn't help but look bored, until...

Yang's evil glare of death for making her sister feel like she had failed something. Geez, that thing sent shivers down his spine, even if he was just thinking about it.

Why did he feel like he could be doing something way more eventful than just sitting around reading a magazine?

Oh yea...he had a tv. Maybe dust ball was on? Thunders did need to play their fourth game against the warriors. He was with OKC all the way, and I guess you could say he was a fan of the Cavaliers.

Even if they lost twice to the Raptors and were now tied 2-2, he couldn't help but frown at that.

'Hey Summer could you pass me the remote?' Jaune requested with a lazy wave of his hand. A few seconds later said object flew straight into his open arm, grabbing it with a sigh he quickly sat up straight in his bed and switched on the tv.

Summer was currently sitting cross legged reading the novel she had started to read earlier, scanning her eyes through the pages and flipping after every few seconds, how she could read so fast was something Jaune couldn't understand.

"No..No...No...N-Flying monkeys?" Because apparently that was a channel, what was reality tv not dumb enough for you?

As he flipped through the pointless channels with the click of a button, Summer couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

 _'Why would they have a channel about flying monkeys?'_ she asked.

Jaune sighed for about the umpteenth time before replying. 'Because we humans have nothing better to do with our lives.'

For a moment it landed on the news and Summer could sense something that would affect her and Jaune would be announced up by the news reporter, Lisa Lavender.

 _'Wait a sec' stay on this one.'_ Summer commaned, Jaune reluctantly obliged, seeing the news talking about...cats. Until it changed from the picture of a black cat to a hooded figure with a orange rapier in his right hand, a revolver in his left.

"In other news, a vigilante has been prowling the streets of Vale. The vigilante has been identified as a male after the police had a quick 'chat' after the incident. We don't know much about him yet, but we do have him to thank for aiding us in the capture of the notorious Roman Torchwick."

He paused the screen.

Jaune's eyes began to widen, Ruby had told him a few days ago how she actually got accepted into Beacon Academy in the first place. She apparently had saved a dust shop that had been in the middle of getting robbed by Roman and a few hired goons from the underworld. Jaune knew from experience, though, that he was a force to be reckoned with. To know that this guy had been able to help catch someone that the police hadn't been able to catch for a while, that was impressive.

When he was just 13, Roman had come for his family, the reason why? He had no clue at the time, but now he knew why. His mother had refused to join Roman and the White Fang in their race for equality. He had come with his cocky attitude and a huge grin on his face in a show a peace at first. But when Roman had attacked his mother, it became a battlefield.

* * *

 _4 Years Ago_

 _It had been a peaceful morning, walking around the streets of the Vale district. Looking around at the busied streets and grabbing some coffe from the local cafes. Blake had seperated from her mom and Jaune to head off towards her favorite bookstore._

 _Probably buying some smu-ow! Ok geez...art. Which left Jaune and their mother to go around and shop for things like ammo, food, water, and all the like. This had changed, though, when a cloaked figure had sent Jaune's mom skidding tiwards an empty alleyway, far from society._

 _Catching a ninja off gaurd and being able to attack, that guy was good. Jaune's mom had been in the process of grabbing her sword until the figure removed his cloak, revealing his orange hair and a classy bowler hat. The figure that Jaune recongnized as Roman dashed forward._

 _Roman had quickly done what was thought to be impossible-to Jaune at least-he knocked out Jaune's mother with one, very powerful swing of his cane, sending her sprawling towards the ground and into the wall of the alleyway. Jaune rushed forward with an expression full of pure rage, he brought Tempest to his side before letting out a battle cry and slashing in a diagonal arc upwards. Roman blocked with his cane-Malice-as Jaune used the defendants weapon as momentum to launch him into a side ways flip ._

 _He gripped the hilt of his katana tightly as he pulled the trigger to send him flying towards his opponent. Metal connected with metal. Jaune let out a grunt of exertion as he desperately tried to win this battle of strength. But alas..._

 _That was a battle he was destined to lose._

 _He was sent tumbling back down to the floor behind him, using his katana to stop himself from impacting into the wall a few feet to his back. Jumping up, he quickly got into a defensive stance, his sword angled downwards and his legs firmly planted on the ground below him._

 _Roman was on him in less then a second._

 _He clumsily parried his strikes left and right, gritting his teeth as his eyes focused when he noticed even the slightest twitch that revealed how the criminal was going to strike. He shot out a round aimed for Roman's face, it impacted with a sickening, but pleasant thud, meaning he had been able to damage his aura._

 _He held his sword in a reverse grip and spun backwards in a full 360, poising a stab towards Roman's chest. He had foreseen this, however, and was able to slide his hand down to the other end of his cane. He used the hook to grab onto the sword and disarm it from Jaune's grip._

 _Jaune rushed towards where the sword had clattered-a few yards away-but was forced to do a backflip to dodge a dust infused bullet from impacting with his body. He growled in annoyance, he had secretly contacted Blake with their hidden signal a few minutes back, shouldn't she have been here by now?,_

 _He went to his side belt and grabbed out his Kunai knife-his 10'th birthday present-holding it in a reverse grip, he dashed forward with aura infused steps. Roman shot out another bullet, which Jaune decided just to side step, he jumped to the side before flipping forwards with one leg aimed to strike downwards._

 _His leg connected with Malice. Roman slashed sideways in an attempt to catch Jaune off balance, but to no avail when Jaune flipped backwards in a crouch and threw a shurkien towards Roman's torso. It tore through the fabric of his suit and barely grazed past his aura._

 _Roman cocked his fist back and aimed a punch towards Jaune's crouched form while he had yet to descend fully. However..._

 _Jaune was ready._

 _He grabbed the outretched arm with both of his hands and flung him towards the ground, his back connecting with the pavement, eliciting a loud crack of Roman's aura. Jaune finally landed back on the ground, still grasping Roman's arm, and twisted it. Roman let out an unmanly yelp of pain, causing his right arm to let his cane drop to the floor with a thud._

 _But Roman's other arm elbowed Jaune straight in the face, sending him twisting and turning until he finally crashed into the wall behind him. He groaned and looked down to his mother's still unconscious figure. His mother was a kunoichi, a female ninja._

 _Ninjas were taught in the arts of stealth and finesse, having purpose to only evade and strike when necessary, tiring out the opponent before dealing the final blow. This caused, however, them to have a enormous lack in being able to take a hit. One well-aimed strike was enough to knock them out, or in most cases, cause them to lose a battle entirely._

 _Jaune was a different story._

 _Most people would peg him as a samurai dude, but they would be wrong. While he had the fighting style of a samurai, his training with his mother had also gained him the stealth and speed of a ninja, making him a serious threat._

 _He heard a ribbon rush forward and grab onto Roman's wrist, Blake's ribbon to be exact. Roman turned around, just in time to be met with a boot to the face, fully knocking the orange haired criminal unconcious._

 _"Took you long enough." Jaune muttered, dusting himself off and walking up towards his mother's crumpled form, putting his arms down and picking her up bridal style._

 _Blake shook her head," You were about a few miles away, of course I'd take a few minutes."_

 _Jaune sighed before turning to Roman's unconcious body," On a more serious note, what are we going to do with him?" Jaune inquired, using his hand to gesture to said 'him'._

 _Blake contemplated this for a moment, before replying," Well, it isn't exactly our problem, so we can leave him here."_

 _Jaune's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, " Wouldn't it be better to just him in?"_

 _"Do you really want to take him all the way to the nearest police station while carrying mom?"_

 _Jaune opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it. "Good point." he agreed with a shrug,_

 _"But I can't help but feel like we'd regret this."_

 _Blake gave him a shrug of her own," You're probably over thinking things."_

 _Jaune looked uncertain for a moment, before letting the subject slide," Meh, what's the worst that could happen?"_

* * *

Now Jaune knew never to ask that question, I mean, he became one of the most widely known criminals, during that time he was just small fry.

Anyways...back to the matter at hand.

'What, do you know who he is or something?' he asked, still uncertain as to just _what_ made her want to stop and watch the news, this didn't affect him per se, it just gave him-and probably everyone on remnant-one less criminal to worry about when he walked the streets.

He could make out Summer shaking her head. _'I don't know him, but I feel like we'll be seeing him sometime soon.'_

Jaune grinned 'So what? Now you're just magically someone who has glimpses of the future?' .

Summer crossed her arms and let out an indignant huff _'I'll have you know I've always been that kind of person!'_ she stated proudly.

Jaune, just noticing something, decided to ask something. 'Wait, should I be scared? Or happy? Or...what?'

Summer- _again_ -shook her head solemnly _'Sorry, but with that I'm completley clueless.'_

Right after Summer had said that, the door swung open to reveal Blake coming in with her classwork, quite a lot of it actually. Setting her binder down onto the desk seated next to Jaune's bed, she groaned in annoyance before falling down onto the side of Jaune's bed. Content on snuggling with the sheets to try and take away the stress of having so much homework to finish.

"Homework?" he guessed, even if he already knew the answer.

Blake nodded," Yea, have 3 essays due tomorrow, all 5 pages, it's just so... _boring_."

"Well then why don't you try to go to sleep, even if this isn't your room your still welcome, you can stay in my bed, I need to get up and stretch anyways." Jaune offered.

His sister smiled in appreciation," Thanks Jaune."

"Any time." he replied, letting his arms stretch out, eliciting audible pops to be heard throughout the room.

He walked towards the TV to get a closer look at the person who helped imprison the notorious Roman Torchwick. At having a closer look, you could see he wasn't all that tall, maybe 5'3. The revolver didn't have any distinct markings to tell it apart from any other gun, but the rapier was what struck Jaune the most.

It wasn't a normal rapier, he could tell even at first glance. But when he looked even closer, he felt as if the rapier wasn't... _full._ Like there was more to it than just that, not a mecha-shifting weapon, he could tell because everything was attached and nothing even _looked_ able to be bent.

So what was this feeling?

 _'I can't seem to put my finger on it either.'_ Summer supplied.

So even Summer didn't know? Was this something that even research wouldn't be able to supply him with? Hopefully he was wrong, but he doubted it. If a god didn't know, a human _probably_ didn't know either. It was just logic.

'Well it can't hurt to check, I guess.'

"Hey Blake, I'm heading out to the library, you can still stay in here. If my teammates ask where I am just tell `em." he informed.

All he got was a sleepy thumbs up from his drowsy sister.

He chuckled to himself before taking small steps and quietly closing the door, you know, just in case. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, heading off towards the direction of the study hall for most everyone attending Beacon Academy, the library. Contrary to most people's beliefs, the library isn't as widely used for it's books as it is for it's computers, mainly for research.

Other times...a _mildly troublesome_ student with no form of electronics coming on to watch... _things_.

Why they would do that in the middle of a library? Probably the question of the day.

He felt his a heavy thump of metal hitting his shoulder and turned behind to see Cardin snickering to himself whilst sauntering to the opposite direction of Jaune's, his chestplate that displayed his family signal on the front currently worn out for the world to see.

Why did he even wear it? They didn't have combat classes today. Yet another question for the minds of Summer and Jaune - or just Jaune, Summer was mostly part of his mindscape - to try and solve, go figure.

He huffed in annoyance before speeding up his space, becoming more impatient by the second.

 _'You know, you could just teach him a lesson to make him stop having such arrogance.'_ Summer growled, lacking her usual cheery tone.

Jaune sighed for probably more than the umpteenth time today before internally responding. 'I know, I honestly could care less if he did it to me. He's solely focused on me and the faunus population of Beacon, sans Blake. So I guess I'll ask Goodwitch during combat classes sometime.'

Summer, although content with his decision, still grit her teeth in repressed anger ' _Well, yea. But if he does that to you again I'll personally send him towards the nearest wall. Just say it was courtesy of a ghost.'_

Jaune raised his eyebrow up questioningly 'Could you please refrain from doing that? I mean, I can handle this type of behavior, it's practically common towards me. Besides, I don't want to make a scene, it would make things worse.'

Summer scowled in annoyance but said nothing, obviously irritated at the lack of 'beat up the asshole' going on. She was _mostly_ irritated by the fact that Jaune had been constantly bullied, or, had been attempted to be bullied by Cardin, yet he took it in stride. It wasn't making sense...until she remembered the words he had said some probably 10 seconds ago. He had implied he was bullied constantly back some time ago. While yes, Summer had been tasked on watching over Jaune until a grimm king had appeared, she wasn't watching over him for more than half the time. That led to a lack of information of some of his past, which mildly made her irritated.

 _'You said - or implied - that you were constantly bullied some time ago. Care to enlighten me?'_ Summer asked with the kindest, but fake, tone she could muster.

Jaune didn't outwardly showed no emotions, but inside, he was cursing up a storm for his carelessness. But he soon remembered Summer was literally _in_ his head. He took a deep breath with a defeated expression, formulating a response until they made their way into the library.

He was about to 'speak' when Summer cut him off _'Great, somewhere you can sit so it would be more comfortable for you to explain.'_ Summer stated.

Jaune shook his head in annoyance as he took a seat and got ready to explain.

* * *

 _7 Years Ago_

 _"Hey, faunus trash." one of the boys sneered to the black haired cat faunus, intent on making a point by kicking her to the ground._

 _"Sometimes I wonder why they let animals in school, some people could be allergic." another teased._

 _Blake clenched her fists, her anger slowly rising up to it's boiling point. Tears starting to form around the edges of her eyes. Her brother hadn't been able to walk home with her from school today, the teacher needed to talk to him about school work and how he was close to coming on a high enough level to be hunter material, courtesy of their mother's training._

 _Her mother had trained Jaune first, much to his chagrin, wanting Blake to be able to protect herself, but she insisted, wanting to let her brother be able to fight. It was his dream anyways._

 _As such, she was subjected to cruel torment as she was trying - and failing - to walk back towards their house. Blake slowly stood up, dusting herself off and continuing to walk, looking like she was without a care in the world._

 _"Hey runt, don't ignore us." the bulkiest looking boy of the group, seemingly the leader, called out towards her retreating form._

 _Making way to pick up a rock he held his hand back and let all of his aura into throwing the tiny, but hard object at the faunus girl..._

 _Only for his hand to stop mid-throw as Jaune held it up with little noticeable effort, a dark expression on his face. "What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?" He asked, punctuating every word as if it were it's own sentence._

 _"Just taking out the trash." came the snarky reply of their leader, except he let out a yelp of pain as Jaune's grip on his arm tightened, cutting of blood from circulating into his right hand._

 _"Wrong answer." Jaune spat._

 _"I m-mean I was just a-apologizing to her." the boy squeaked out, his voice an octave higher than usual._

 _Jaune let go of his arm, "Good, now chop-chop."_

 _What Jaune didn't notice, however, was the boy spinning around slamming the rock square in his chest, eliciting a cough of blood as he doubled back._

 _"Jaune!" Blake cried, running towards the now fallen figure of her brother._

 _"Weak, useless brat." one of the other boys mocked. Kicking his ribs and stuffing his hands in his pockets, sauntering of with the rest of the group._

 _"Have fun being useless, faunus lover." the leader called out._

 _Blake looked with pure, unbridled rage at the retreating forms, but payed them almost no heed as she looked over Jaune's chest, finding a large gash where the rock had struck first. Bruisings along the side of his torso and his ribs._

 _"Sorry Blake, couldn't beat em." Jaune grinned sheepishly._

 _Blake looked at Jaune with soft eyes," You idiot," she muttered," You realize you've just put yourself in as a target for all the bullies at our school right?" she asked uncertainly. 'All because of you' a voice inside her head reminded her._

 _"Doesn't matter, as long as your not being teased I'm good." Jaune stated cheerfully, but bit back a groan when he remembered the extent of his injuries._

 _Blake smiled," Come on hero boy, mom can heal these up in a jiff." Blake said, pulling Jaune's arm up to rest on her shoulder as they walked towards the direction of their house._

* * *

'After that I apparently was the person all the school bullies had targeted until our mom had announced we were moving to a different house.' Jaune finished.

Summer was silent through the whole explanation, she knew he didn't need her pity, but she couldn't help but give it. He had put up with bullying for quite some time, yet he played it off like it was nothing. Surely he had felt a bit offended at what they had all said? But she decided to let the subject go, trying to focus on the reason they had came here in the first place.

BOOOOM!

Thunder sounded throughout the extent of the Beacon library, and only then had Jaune and Summer noticed that they were alone.

Summer jumped out of Jaune's mind and made herself visible, slowly walking up towards the rain covered window.

'Summer? What's wrong?'  Jaune asked.

She used her hand to gesture for him to stand next to her, he obliged with a confused expression...which all went out of the door when he laid eyes upon what was outside of Beacon academy. A figure, or more importantly...

The vigilante.

* * *

AN: OOOOOO! This chapter was quite a doozy, seriously, it took me 3 days to write without losing my train of thought and becoming light headed. Plus the fact that we had finals to study for, I know I said I had finals a few weeks ago, but those were for the state. The one's we're doing right now are specifically for school only, and basically determine wether I get an A or B. As for the vigilante, that's going to be an OC, actually. This chapter was more of getting a little bit of insight in the littler parts of Jaune's life, getting attacked by Roman and being a main target for bullying. The ending was kind of rushed, sorry my mind was getting thrown out and I was becoming light headed for some reason... Anyways...

Love it? Hate it? Leave a review! (I'd appreciate it :3)

Cya!


End file.
